gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta-One
, Augustus Cole, Marcus Fenix, commanding officer, and Dominic Santiago. All are holding the trademark assault rifle.]] Delta Team, or Delta Squad, as sometimes called, was a C.O.G. army team. This team was originally, at the start of the game, comprised of former prisoner Marcus Fenix, his best friend, Dominic Santiago, Carmine, and Lieutenant Minh Young Kim. The team fluctuated through the first act, having Carmine sniped, first, getting Augustus Cole as his replacement, finding two more Alpha Squad survivors, Damon Baird, and an unknown private, and lastly, having Kim die by RAAM's hands. They have a cloaked robot to help them, JACK, which is capable to hacking and ripping doors. They are fed all of their information by Anya at Command Control. Act 1 In Act 1, the team is first introduced, as Marcus breaks out. The team was led by Lieutenant Minh Young Kim and was controlled by Colonel Victor Hoffman, someone who apparently have a dislike for Marcus. They are tasked with finding Alpha Team, who was tasked with the deployment of the Sonic Resonator. They eventually found Rojas dead, killed and distorted beyond recognition. They then found Augustus Cole. Along the way, they encountered drones, snipers, grenadiers, wretches, Seeders, and Nemacysts who all tried to cancel their ticket. Later on, Carmine is sniped by a sniper when he got out of cover to show the squad his gun keeps jamming. Later, they encountered Damon Baird and an unknown private. They are then ambushed after their extraction helicopter was trashed after getting hit by a Nemacyst. In all the confusion, the team leader, Kim, was seperated, and was killed by General RAAM. The battered remains of the team retreated to the House of Soverign, where they encountered their first Berserker. They killed it using the Hammer of Dawn. Act 2 In Act 2, Marcus is promoted as the commanding officer of the squad, with the rank of Sergeant. Delta team was remade using the remains of Delta and Alpha, was then responsible for the deployment of the Sonic Resonator. They tracked through a Stranded village in hopes to getting a Junker from Franklin, a friend of Dom's. However, Baird and Cole has to stay back as hostages when they agreed to help them. They fought through heavy enemy resistance to reach the gas station that houses it. Marcus and Dom then drove it back with Chap's instruction, and participated in the battle for the Stranded. They managed to hold them ff, but most of the Stranded are killed. They left the camp and continued on their way to the Lethia Imulsion Facility. Act 3 In Act 3, the team reaches the Facility just as the Junker ceases to function. they travelled out on foot and met a new enemy, which is the Dark Wretch. They set out, and went through mine carts to reach the actual Imulsion. Delta Team splits again, Baird and Cole from the roof, and Marcus and Dom from the basement. They fought their way through, encountering also, the Theron Guard, and also their deadly Torque Bow. After also fighting through a Corpser, they meet up again. Finally, they managed to deploy the resonator, but the information wasn't enough. Just then, Baird passed a geobot he found, and traced the source to Maucus' home. They are sent to his home to retrieve the data. Act 4 Act 4 starts with two helicopters, each carrying a squad of Gears. One of the copters was hit, and fell. The other one, carrying Delta Team, lands safely. The team fought through resistance, and finds the remains of the other Gear team. Baird and Cole stays with them to tend to their injuries until an evacuation helicopter arrives, at which point they will rejoin Marcus and Dom. Meanwhile Marcus and Don has located East Barricade Academy, and proceeds to fight through. Afterwards, they meets up with the other two members of the squad. Baird and Cole then try to fix an APC that they found while Marcus and Dom find the laboratory. Once they got the information, they left, but encountering another Berserker, which they kill. Once the team is reunited, Baird told Marcus he will need time to fix it and they need to replace Cole and Baird in defending the place. Just when the place is nearly overrun, the APC is fixed. They hurried and escaped in it. Act 5 In Act 5, they reached the train station in the APC and proceeded to the train station, and the train which held the Lightmass Bomb. They proceed to fight off the Locust Horde on the station just as the train passes by. Marcus and Dom made it, but Cole and Baird have to catch up on the King Raven helicoptor which will extract them once the data is downloaded into the bomb. Marcus and Dom proceeded to the front with heavy resistance, even as far as meeting yet another Berserker. Finally, they reached the cart holding the Lightmass Bomb, and met General RAAM who is guarding the bomb. Marcus and Dom killed him, and download the data into the bomb. They then got extracted as a little while later the bomb detonated. The Members of Delta Squad Marcus Fenix left|350px Current Status: On active duty Marcus was imprisoned for an action any loving son would make. Four years into his prison scentence, after the horde had overtaken the prison, Marcus was rescued by his best friend Dominic Santiago, so that he could rejoin the fight against the Locust. Dominic Santiago Current Status: On active duty Dom is a vocal, colourful, and yet practical soldier. He's loyal to a fault, especially to his friends, and has no patience for those who think of themselves first. Dom lost his wife on Emergence Day, and for him, the war against the Locust Horde is deeply personal. Augustus Cole (a.k.a 'The Cole Train') Current Status: On active duty Cole is an adrenaline kunkie and former proffessional Thrashball player. He craves action and prefers to take the most direct path to the Locust Horde in any sitiation. What he lacks in finesse he makes up for in raw energy. Cole and Damon Baird have served together for years. Damon Baird Current Status: On active duty Despite being a reluctant and cynical soldier, baird excels in military life. Baird is perfectly capable of being a succesful officer, but has never been promoted due to his poor attitude, short temper, and his unwillingness to take on any responsibility. Lieutenant Minh Young Kim Current Status: K.I.A(impaled in chest) Lieutenant Kim is a proud, dedicated and ambitious soldier, a by- the- books believer in all things COG. To Kim, the COG is huimanity's last hope of survival and he believes it is an honour and privilege to serve as a Gear. Kim has died by General RAAM's hands after being impaled by RAAM's sword. Private Carmine Current Status: K.I.A (shot in head) Carmine is young and violent, and has a gung- ho attitude towards the war with the Locust Horde. He always rushed into battle without thinking, and not using his brain, it eventually got splatered on the floor by a quick-fingered Drone Sniper from accross the battlefeild.